


mechanics

by Dunebug03



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunebug03/pseuds/Dunebug03
Summary: equius x fem! reader smut.not for younger peopleaged up.
Relationships: Equius Zahhak/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	mechanics

[y/n, pester CT] 

You begin pestering your friend on alternia, an alternate planet with grey skinned trolls. For them, pestering was another word for texting. These trolls used special pestering apps that allowed them to message the humans on earth. Right now, you were pestering a highblood troll named Equius zahhak. 

OC: Hi equius!  
CT: D--> hello y/n. What e%trordinary thing are you up to today?  
OC: Just sitting in my house! It's kinda boring. What are you up to?  
CT: D-->working on my latest contraption. An e%ample of the perfect bot.   
OC: Is it another aradia bot?  
CT: D-->.....100k, i know she has one, but it needs to e%ceed her previous one.   
OC: why don't you come over instead? Bots can make you exhausted.   
CT: D→ Fine, i'll take a break. I am getting quite e%austed, now that you mention it. 

You ceased pestering Equius, getting ready to work some magic. You may have been a human, but your friend Rose was a witch, who just so happened to cast a spell on you, making you able to unlock doors to alternia. It could be any door, really. Whichever troll came through, they could turn human. It was a pretty cool power to have. 

You walk to your room to get changed first. A simple outfit was picked out for the day. Some overalls and a cropped, dark blue shirt. A baseball cap was on your head backwards. You liked to dress in the colors of the troll who was coming over. You’d wear red for terezi, grey for karkat (who came mostly for dave), and dark blue for equius. You didn't know why you did this, but it made the rolls feel special. 

As you close the closet door, you draw equius’ sign on the door. It glows a royal blue before you open it. Equius steps out of it, horns gone, and his skin normal. Although he still looks like he always has; nervous. Of course, he had a reason to be. That being; he was flushed for you. And what he didn’t know, was that you were flushed for him too.

“ What's with the long face?” you asked, smiling a bit at the horse pun. Equius smiled back, showing a bit of his broken, white teeth. You guys always made horse puns randomly whenever you hung out. It was a nessensity. So you and equius went downstairs to the living room, turning on the t.v. to watch a show. The only interesting one was a horse documentary, which you both made jokes about. After the documentary changed to something about plants, you decided to put a movie on. You both agreed on the movie Road to El Dorado. 

The movie started to bore you about 15 minutes into it. So, you decided to mess with your flush crush a bit, by placing a hand on his knee. When he looks at you, he has a blush on his face. You just smile up at him and turn to the movie. Every once and a while, you’d move your hand up some, resting it on his thigh. He reacted only a little bit. This did not satisfy you, so you straddled him. 

“This movie is boring, don't you think Equius?” you innocently asked. “y-yes, yes. It is e%tremely boring. Let's 100k for a, ahem, different one, p-perhaps?” his voice was shaky as his hands went to your waist, thumbs sliding under the fabric of your shirt that was cropped under your overalls. Nothing but silence passed between the both of you. You lifted your hand up to his jaw. Lips softly coming together with his. Overalls unbuttoned as things start to heat up. You lift his tank top over his head, thankful for the lack of horns. His lips trail down your jaw and to your neck. Once he finds your sweet spot, he kisses it lightly. 

“M-more” you moan as your chest presses into him for more friction. Biting down, equius marked up y/n’s skin, claiming her for his own. He moves his lips to pull her crop stop over her head, returning to her lips. It was slow. Almost painstakingly slow. If it were any slower, you would think it was a dream. So, you slid of equius’ lap. 

“Was i being e%edingly rough, y/n? I can be more- ah” you palm him through his shorts slowly, teasing the both of you. You lock eyes with him before pulling the zipper of his shorts. in one swift motion, you managed to hook your fingers in both garments, pulling them down to equius' knees. 

now remember, your powers can bring trolls into the human world as humans, and although Equius has been here on earth before, he hasn't quite…..understood how it works. yes many questions have been asked, and many answered. but never tried until now. 

"D- -> y/n, are you sure you want to..um.." he blushed, breaking eye contact as he started to perspirate a bit. you smiled up at him, soft and reassuring as you nodded. 

You gently wrapped your hand around the base of his shaft, licking the tip. the precum salty on your tongue. you start to bob your head, pumping whatever you couldn't fit with your hands. Equius threw his head back, a low groan from his throat telling you he liked it. so, you start to bob faster. His hands found their way into your hair. pulling, earning a low moan from you. his hands moves from your hair to your face, holding it in place as he bucked into it wildly. 

his pace became sloppy as he released into your mouth. you made a show of swallowing his material, making him groan out. Afterwards, you stood up and kissed him.

"you taste good~" you cooed to him. he just grunted as he picked you up by the back of your knees, carrying you into your room. You fall to the bed, him towering over your form, taking in the sight of you before him. his hands roamed your body after a few moments. it was as if he was memorizing your shape. 

He lined himself up to you, then faltered a bit. He waited for the go ahead, and you nodded, smiling with your eyes closed. He gave one good thrust, then stilled. He waited for you to tell him to move. 

“Do you know what you’re doing?” she whispered up to him  
“It's all about the mechanics,” he answered with a nod.   
“Bots, again ? what's up with you and bots?” she giggled, mocking him.   
“y/n” Equius warned.  
"whaaaat? I'm just saying its-mhp ah~" His fingers circled around her clit. 

"again, it's about the mechanics. If I do this, it starts the process of letting your body know to lubricate. and if I do this" He thrusted a bit after shifting his hips down " I can hit the spot needed for making you come undone. " 

your eyes fluttered shut as small moans escaped from your throat. he was right, you were going to come undone if he didnt stop. and you didnt want him to. his pace was steady, and equius didnt care about anything but you at the moment. Your legs wrapped around his waist and your nails raked against his back, leaving red marks for tomorrow to see. 

nothing but squeaks and moans left your lips. equius grunting your name and a few curses in your ear. A knot forming in your stomach signalled to your brain. 

"faster! please~" you moaned out the plea, clinging to him.   
"im- I gonna c-ah~" He slammed into you and used his fingers to find your clit. you moaned as you came onto his member, screaming his name.   
Equius slowed before stopping, letting you catch your breathe. 

he kisses your forehead. Laying down beside you, he pulls you to him. You snuggle up and kiss his cheek. 

"thank you" You whisper.   
"i- y/n… I love you" equius mumbles. His face heating up. You feel your heart swell at the words, and you kiss him on the lips.   
"I love you too, equius" you say once you part from his lips.


End file.
